


hold me close

by laepais



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laepais/pseuds/laepais
Summary: an unexpected rain pours. tsukishima brought his umbrella just in case, yamaguchi didn’ttsukkiyama week 2019, day 2: rain





	hold me close

“See you guys tomorrow!” Yamaguchi Tadashi grins to his seniors and waving goodbye before closing the door. “Tsukki, wait up!” He calls after his friend who’s now walking sluggishly towards the school exit. The late afternoon should have the scorching sun burning their bodies, but instead, gloomy clouds replaced the sunny skies. Yamaguchi looks above with a worried look. He realized he just forgot an umbrella. But he shakes it off anyways. _Maybe it’ll pour later._ Yamaguchi ignores it and trudged to the tall blonde who’s waiting for him.

“A rain might be coming,” Tsukishima says in a monotonous voice as he observed the dull, gray clouds. “Let’s hope not.” Yamaguchi replies with a toothy grin and gestured him to walk.

Both of them could hear the howling wind in their ears. Even though they wore their jackets, the breeze somehow made way to their skins, sending chills from time to time. Yamaguchi wraps his slender arms to his shoulders, expecting his body heat to help.

They found their way to the convenience store where their coach worked. It has been a routine for them after they finish school or training. There’s nothing better than ending your day with a few treats.

The smell of hotdogs and instant ramen greeted them as they pushed the glass door. But you couldn’t forget the faint aroma of the sweet drinks lingering from the dispenser. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima makes their way into the different aisles and sections to pick their food. 

On the aisle where junk foods and sweets are located, Yamaguchi rubbed his chin, trying to make a decision on what food would he get. Sure, he could settle down with a chocolate bar, but his taste buds are trying to find something else.

But before he could come into a conclusion in buying something, he was interrupted by a loud thunderclap, followed by the hard pour of the rain. Boy, he is so screwed right now.

Yamaguchi immediately abandons the thoughts about food and came rushing to the convenience store window. A mix of anxiousness and worry plasters across his face. He was too focused about the current weather that he didn’t notice the incoming footsteps. “What are you doing?” A voice startled Yamaguchi, making him flinch. He turns around to see Tsukishima Kei standing in front of him, with a blank face and holding a pack of gummy bears.

He doesn’t want to be a bother to Tsukishima, but his mouth acted faster than his mind, “I forgot to bring my umbrella.” Yamaguchi mumbles while cracking a half smile and rubbing his nape. The taller doesn't say anything and puts the candy on a nearby rack and starts to fish something out of his bag.

Tsukishima suddenly holds Yamaguchi’s hand and drags him out of the convenience store. He pushes a button from something, then an umbrella unfolds. He pulls the smaller closer to him, preventing the rain water to damp his clothes.  
“You didn’t have to,” Yamaguchi sighs and places a hand over their intertwined fingers, Tsukishima just shrugs. “Figured that you wanna come home now,” he lets go of the smaller and drapes his hand over his shoulder, “And I don't want you to spend money for emergency when you already have me.”

They both took steps at the same time. So much rain was falling that the sound turned into one, long whirring noise. It reminded them of the rotor blades of a helicopter. It snaps and crackles like bracken pods in a bush fire. “Always bring your umbrella, dumbass.” Tsukishima remarks with a stern tone. “Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi just mutters an apology as a reply.

The rain didn’t stop. Now the both of them assumed there will be an upcoming storm. Yamaguchi thought about his seniors and friends back at the school. Did they left already? Did they got stranded because of the downpour?

His mind gets preoccupied once again, ignoring everything that’s happening, even the warmth of Tsukishima’s hand on his shoulder.

But a crackling sound from the sky snaps him out again. Yamaguchi lets out a yelp and squeezed himself to the blonde by reflex. “Jeez, why are you still scared of thunder?” Tsukishima puts his free hand on Yamaguchi, and pats it lightly. The smaller peeked and pouted at him, but gets his hair ruffled in return. _Cute._

Tsukishima mentally recites a thanksgiving prayer. It was thanked the heavens that Yamaguchi forgot his stupid umbrella, because he gets to hold him like right now. He wished time could slow down. He wished the rain poured slower. He wished he could hold him longer. Hell, he even wished to rain every day, and make Yamaguchi forget about his umbrella.

“You could... just drop me a corner near my house, or something…” The green-haired freckled boy fiddled with his fingers.

“No biggie, I’ll take you home.”

“Seriously, you’ve done enough.”

“I don’t really mind, anyways. Now quit whining.”

The rain is slowly fading. Eventually, the noise lessened and the drops gradually turned into a musical chime. The sun came out again, casting slanted beams of light across the meadow. Steam rose slowly from the grass. It rose up eerily and drifted mist-like towards the molten-gold sun. The image was so vivid that it stayed with them all the way home.

Both of them finally reached the doorstep. Tsukishima shook his dripping umbrella lazily. Now he could feel the heat radiating from the sun to his face. He couldn’t tell if it was rainwater or his sweat. Maybe a bit of both.

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi faced the taller. “You wanna come inside and take a rest for a while? Walking with a bad weather sure is tiring.” He says with a light chuckle.

“I think I have to decline, My brother’s probably worried. You know how he is.” Tsukishima’s lips curved into a smile and once again played with the smaller’s hair. Then he turns around and advanced to the gate.

“Wait!” A voice called out to him, instantly stopping him in his tracks. Tsukishima heard footsteps coming towards him, so he didn’t move.

Someone grabs his shoulders, gently tilting him and something hits his cheek. Someone just kissed him.

“Take care,” Yamaguchi half sings.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! i wish i posted for day one, but i was sick :(( also, i procrastinated on this fic, forgvive me if it's crappy  
@dumbhashira on twitter


End file.
